1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic lock slider for a slide fastener, in which a decorative part is attached to a slider body as a knob, instead of a hanging pull tab.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a slide fastener forms part of an item of clothing or other fashion accessory, the aesthetic impact of a slider or slide fastener should be carefully considered. This has led to the development of concealed slide fasteners which are hidden from view in normal operation, and decorative parts which can be attached to the pull tab of the slider to enhance the aesthetic appeal of the product. Alternatively, the pull tab may be replaced by a decorative knob for practical or aesthetic reasons. For example, if the slider is fixed to an item which experiences sudden movement, the pull tab would move to and fro, which may cause audible or physical irritation to a wearer of a garment bearing such a slider.
In our application published as EP-A-0 743 024 we disclosed an automatic slider for a concealed slide fastener, the slider comprising a pivotally mounted locking lever which is spring loaded to engage with elements of a slide fastener to resist sliding of the slider, a pivotally mounted release member arranged to release the locking lever from a locked position and a knob attached to the release member to facilitate movement of the release member and the slider. When a force is applied to the knob to move the slider to close a slide fastener, the knob is lifted to release the locking member to allow movement of the slider along the slide fastener. However, when a force is applied to the knob to move the slider in the opposite direction, i.e. to open the slide fastener, the locking member does not automatically disengage from the elements of the slide fastener. In order to disengage the locking member the knob must be lifted upwards and simultaneously moved in the appropriate direction along the slide fastener. This combined sliding and lifting is an awkward manoeuvre which can be a hindrance to efficient operation of the slide fastener.
To increase the aesthetic potential of a slide fastener, decorative parts should be interchangeable to allow decorative parts of different designs to be used on the slider. The knob of EP-A-0 743 024 is attached to the slider body by means of a tube on the knob which slides over a plug bearing peripheral ledges so that the ledges are brought into close contact with the curved portions of the tube. To change the knob, the knob is pulled upwards which may damage the tube, the plug or the ledges.
Therefore, it is an aim of the present invention to provide a slider for a slide fastener, the slider being moved by means of a decorative knob which is interchangeable by a user with knobs of different designs.
It is a further aim of the present invention to provide an automatic slider for a slide fastener, the slider being propelled by means of a decorative knob such that when the knob is moved along a slide fastener in either direction the locking mechanism on the slider automatically disengages from the slide fastener.